


all natural

by colortokyo



Series: spook prompts 2018 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Character Death, vaguely mentioned body horror, wendigos!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/pseuds/colortokyo
Summary: maybe there should be more warnings about the campsite.





	all natural

**Author's Note:**

> i blame lia again.
> 
> prompt 1) fate worse than death

It drives him. The insatiable hunger he feels is all that keeps him going, clawing at rocks and stones as he tries to find something, _anything_ to eat. A distant scent hits his nose- smoke. Barbecue. He can sense the humans nearby, pulsing with blood and meat and _food._ They have food. They _are_ food.

 

Grotesquely over-stretched limbs fold in as he makes himself comfortable under a few boulders, making a crevice just large enough for his emaciated body to squeeze into and wait. He didn’t survive by being stupid. He would wait, and he would earn his meal, no matter how his stomach plagued him. 

 

\---

 

He eats well that night. The few humans camped out in overly decorative tents are easy prey, waiting to be feasted on.

After he fells the first tent, he busies himself with crushing the ribcage of the slightly smaller man with the odd nose and wishing he could surround himself with the scared gurgles of blood and breath mixed. That has to wait, though, and the creature winces when a scream echoes through the night. His stomach aches painfully as he lets the scent of blood and death cloud him.

 

The second human, he notices, is darker. Toned in a way the more muscular ones are. He can also wait. The creature wastes no time bashing the humans head against the rocks, silencing any terrified plea he might have had. The third and last tries to run, adrenaline sending him flying through the trees. Lady Luck frowns on him that day, sending him tumbling down, vulnerable to the creature’s claws as they gently sink into his chest. Slowly, slowly.

 

“Please, please, god please just let me go. I’ll do anything, fuck, _please-”_

  
_“_ Sorry for your losses.” The human looks shocked- not that he would be able to tell any stories of the wendigo with the soft voice and the eyes of a lion. The sound of his neck snapping has the creature smiling in satisfaction, dragging the body back to the site. He most definitely eats well- not that it makes any difference. He'll come back soon. Maybe hours, maybe days. Maybe even minutes. But that doesn't matter just yet. Not when he's faced with a balm for his pain.

And a balm it is.

**Author's Note:**

> wendigos!!! unsatiable painful hunger, ya feel!!! no matter how much dumbass eats hes FUCKED


End file.
